


Dreamless Sleep

by cscout98



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, spoilers for ACOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscout98/pseuds/cscout98
Summary: Alucard had seen Rhy through every stage of grief in these past few months, and had mourned alongside him. For his sister, his lost crew members, his king and queen, the countless others burned to ash in the Shadow King’s tirade.
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh
Kudos: 2
Collections: Shades of Magic Collection





	Dreamless Sleep

Alucard lay tangled with Rhy in his bed, both still breathless and slick with sweat; he still had the sounds of their moans and laughs and whispered words ringing in his ears. He looked over at Rhy and felt almost surprised to see his face peaceful, muscles relaxed, eyelashes fluttering closed. Rhy so rarely looked at peace these days, not even in sleep. He tried to mask it in front of his court, as a King must, but he let it falter in Alucard’s presence. Alucard had seen Rhy through every stage of grief in these past few months, and had mourned alongside him. For his sister, his lost crew members, his king and queen, the countless others burned to ash in the Shadow King’s tirade. Alucard had held Rhy as he sobbed, and had joined him in drowning their sorrows in too many drinks on their balcony overlooking the city, moonlight glinting off the red river in the distance. With a flick of his wrist, he’d put back together the bottles and vases Rhy had smashed when the grief turned to rage, to fury. It was a side of him Alucard had never seen, but one he could recognize in himself. But now, Rhy lay next to him, looking not like the King of Arnes, but the soft prince he’d once been. So delicate in this half-sleep state. Rhy hadn’t been fragile before, but he hadn’t been the pillar of strength he was for his people now, hadn’t needed to be. Alucard almost teared up, fondly watching his lover, his King, but then Rhy mumbled something that sounded like “stop watching me, creepy bastard” a twitch of a smile at his lips, and then even softer, “I love you, Luc,” and Alucard curled around him, the two falling into dreamless sleep next to each other.


End file.
